1. Field of the Invention
A mechanism for centering the body of an electrical component during a phase of processing the component.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the processing of electrical components having a body portion with extending leads, it is necessary to center the body during different phases of handling the component. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,893 illustrates a machine for sequencing components. Individual components of diverse size and shape may be selected in a predetermined sequence from a plurality of different sources and placed on a coveyor. The sequenced components are transferred to a retaping mechanism which has a pair of tapes to which the opposed leads of the components are secured. In this fashion, the components are taped together in the desired sequence for ultimate insertion into a printed circuit board.
In the phase of the process of transferring the components from the conveyor to the retaping mechanism, it is desirable to pass the components through a body centering mechanism which centers the body of the component between the tapes for the component leads so that the components are uniformly aligned between the tapes. Other patents disclosing such a sequencing machine are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,309 and 4,119,206.
The body centering mechanism must be adjustable to accommodate the various component sizes and shapes and delicate light weight nature of the components. Further, the adjustment means for the centering mechanism must be easily accessible during machine set up.